A memristor may generally be defined as an electrically actuated apparatus formed of a pair of spaced apart electrodes with a switching element positioned between the electrodes. Memristors are able to change the value of their resistances in response to various programming conditions and are able to exhibit a memory of past electrical conditions. For instance, memristors may be programmed to respectively represent a logical “1” or ON while in a low resistance state and a logical “0” or OFF while in a high resistance state and may retain these states. Particularly, the resistance state of the switching element may be changed through application of a current, in which the current may cause mobile dopants in the switching element to move, which may alter the electrical operation of the memristor. After removal of the current, the locations and characteristics of the dopants remain stable until the application of another programming electrical field. The state of the memristor may be read by applying a lower reading voltage across the switching element which allows the internal electrical resistance of the memristor to be sensed but does not generate a sufficiently high electrical field to cause significant dopant motion.